Recueil pour un pirate
by Yase14
Summary: Recueil de nouvelles en lien avec l'histoire d'Harlock, Tochirô et Aiko. Histoires très probablement disparates, contant des tranches de vie, de leur enfance à leur mort.
1. Préface

**Préface**

* * *

Bonjour ! Cela fait un moment que j'amasse des petites nouvelles (aux styles assez variés) sur un univers que j'adore, créé par le génial M. Matsumoto, à savoir celui dans lequel se passent les aventures de Galaxy Express 999, Uchû Kaizoku Captain Harlock, et bien d'autres (la liste est TRÈS longue ...).

Certains ont peut-être déjà lu "I didn't see the sun one last time, he'll lie down a little later" (bon Dieu ce titre est BEAUCOUP trop long), paru il y a un an. Dans cette fic, mon personnage, Aiko Nakano, est une militaire employée par la Coalition Gaïa (dans la vision du Cap que donne le film de synthèse de 2013). C'était une petite fanfiction écrite parce que j'avais vraiment la flemme de bosser pour mes cours, mais la vraie version de l'histoire d'Aiko se déroule dans les différents animes comprenant Harlock, Tochirô et globalement, des pirates. D'autres personnages viennent se greffer pour dire bonjour, d'autres pour être tués, mais cette histoire (ayant aujourd'hui un volume d'environ 130 pages Word - et je n'en reviens pas que ce ne soit _toujours pas_ fini) est encore loin d'être écrite.

C'est autour de cette histoire que s'articulent des petites histoires courtes écrites il y a quelques mois ou seulement quelques jours. Globalement, elles sont compréhensibles sans la trame de l'histoire originale (et je pense que beaucoup d'entre vous connaissent déjà la plupart des œuvres de M. Matsumoto ^^), et se déroulent à différents moments (voire même avant le début) de l'histoire "originale".

Je trouvais ça dommage que ces "spin-offs" comme j'aime les appeler soient oubliés au fond de mon ordi à attendre désespérément un jour qui ne viendra peut-être pas.

Ils seront probablement placés par ordre chronologique par rapport à l'âge d'Aiko et des pirates qui la supportent, donc ne soyez pas étonnés de voir "popper" un chapitre entre deux parus précédemment. Le rythme de parution sera très certainement aléatoire.

Mis à part Aiko et sa famille, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, et ces derniers sont tous (pour la plupart) la propriété de M. Matsumoto.

Merci d'avance et bonne lecture,

Yase ;)


	2. Loin derrière les étoiles

Chronologie :

Avant tous les animes, Harlock, Tochirô et Aiko sont encore des enfants

Informations complémentaires :

~ Victor : Frère d'Aiko, de cinq ans son aîné

* * *

Loin derrière les étoiles

* * *

On a quitté la ville. Maintenant, les couleurs défilent à une vitesse sublime : le paysage, plus il est proche, plus il s'estompe : ce ne sont plus que des lignes de teintes qui semblent se déplacer à une allure faramineuse. Deux lignes se détachent particulièrement : deux traits rapides, bruns roux couronnés d'argent. Au second plan, le talus : l'herbe rase y pousse en abondance, jaunie par les feuilles d'arbres qui sont tombées de la ramure des bouleaux qui poussent le long du chemin. Ces derniers sont rachitiques, amaigris par l'hiver qui approche. Derrière, on voit la ville. Et l'imposante montagne se dresse ensuite, surplombant la vallée dorée par l'automne. Tout défile vite : les choses apparaissent d'un côté, et s'évanouissent une seconde plus tard de l'autre. On voit les grandes étendues d'herbes, de champs de colza, d'un jaune vivant. Les baraquements d'agriculteurs courageux poussent çà et là. Les jachères laissées en attente de la prochaine semence, l'année suivante. Le blé tondu, les buissons. Quelques bosquets sur le bord du chemin et dans les prés. Les arbres sont presque nus, ou bien le lierre s'est emparé de leurs troncs. Il y a même un ou deux chevaux dans des enclos. Des merles survolent un champ doré, à la recherche de quelque chose à se mettre sous le bec. Tout est roux, or, blanc, vert. Tout resplendit sous le soleil de midi.

Soudain, l'enfant sursaute : ils viennent de croiser un autre train, et ce dernier a fait un bruit assez fort, inattendu.

En levant les yeux, on aperçoit un planeur dans le ciel.

Le train passe devant un bois : l'enfant aimerait y voir des cerfs, ou un renard ; mais ils n'existent plus que dans les livres. La montagne est toujours là, majestueuse reine de la vallée. Ses côtes sont bleues, et ne s'y accrochent plus que des sapins après une certaine altitude. Certains côtés sont râpés, écroulés il y a bien longtemps, et ce n'est plus qu'une roche grise qui s'y étend. L'enfant se prend à rêver de ce qu'il y a derrière, se demande ce qui peut bien se trouver de l'autre côté des flancs rocheux, et de ce ciel gris et pollué. Il ignore que la ville s'y étend, plus que jamais tentaculaire, polluant toujours et encore.

Un lac artificiel borde la voie, rétention d'eau pour de probables travaux, au vu des tas de gravats et de terre entreposés à côté.

On s'arrête dans une dernière gare. Des passagers embarquent, le contrôleur vérifie les billets. Sa livrée bleue à galons s'active, il transpire, il y en a trop. Perdu, il ne voit pas la personne qui monte en douce, sans avoir acheté son billet.

Puis on tire un coup de vapeur, et le train de remet en marche. Il avance doucement, puis prend de la vitesse, de plus en plus rapide, il s'élance sur la rampe dressée vers le ciel. Vif, il fend la distance comme si elle n'existait pas. L'enfant sent que la résistance des rails disparaît soudain, dans un soubresaut du wagon dans lequel elle se trouve. Le train s'est envolé. Le sol s'éloigne sous les roues, et on voit l'ombre sur l'herbe en-dessous. Le train dépasse bientôt la montagne, et l'enfant découvre enfin cette immonde ville, immense poulpe de pollution et d'humains. Ils dépassent les nuages, et ne voient plus que la vapeur grisâtre de produits chimiques. Le bleu du ciel leur apparaît, maintenant que la couche souillée est dépassée.

Puis on traverse soudain un anneau de tractage, et la trajectoire devient ainsi plus fluide. On s'éloigne de la planète, et on la voit, bleue, magnifique. A croire que les taches grises qui s'y étendent sont naturelles, on les oublie.

Et le ciel cosmique, où les étoiles pâles brillent faiblement. Tout est si beau, si irréel.

Des larmes perlent des yeux de l'enfant. Elle-même ne comprend pas pourquoi elle pleure. Tout ça la dépasse, ce monde est trop complexe pour qu'elle n'en effleure la compréhension. La seule chose dont l'enfant est certaine, c'est que cette planète si belle, elle ne veut pas la voir mourir. Cette planète, la Terre, qui maintenant brille au loin, d'un éclat à peine discernable entre ses consœurs, l'attire irrémédiablement.

La fillette ne le sait pas, mais elle lui a dédié sa vie entière.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvre.

\- Aiko, tu viens ! l'appelle Tochirō. Les parents sont tous au wagon-bar !

\- Tu viens gamine ?

\- Tais-toi Victor ! râle-t-elle, j'suis plus une gamine !

Tochirō ne lui fait pas remarquer les larmes sur ses joues, au vu du sourire qui éclaire son visage, qui rayonne plus encore que le soleil.

La fillette suit son ami et son frère, sans jeter un regard en arrière, sur l'immensité de l'espace où elle passera sa vie.


	3. Tanz mit mir !

Tanz mit mir

* * *

Il y avait un bar dans lequel ils adoraient se rendre. Sur tous les comptoirs berlinois, à leurs yeux, il y en avait un à qui ils étaient tout acquis. Un petit bar agréable, avec à peine assez de place pour danser, qui conservait tellement de souvenirs de leurs vingt ans. On les traitait encore de gamins quand ils venaient, parce qu'ils étaient les plus jeunes à y mettre les pieds. A la grande époque, ils avaient eu même un pianiste. S'il faisait les meilleures bières de tout Berlin, ce n'était pas la raison qui leur faisait préférer cet endroit à un autre.

Entrer n'était pas si facile, l'endroit étant fréquenté par des habitués, des groupes de vieux gredins, vieux ouvriers aux mains rongées par l'ouvrage, qui venaient eux aussi noyer leur peine dans le brandy en fin de semaine. On faisait un tri dans les clients, et même si le videur les connaissait, il leur fallait souvent recourir au barman, un ami de leurs parents, pour parvenir à passer. Celui-ci désespérait quand il les voyait arriver, car il fallait ensuite justifier auprès des adultes pourquoi ils revenaient complètement imbibés.

Tochirô et Emeraldas y venaient de temps en temps, mais sur leur petit groupe d'amis, ceux qui s'y rendaient le plus souvent étaient de loin Harlock et Aiko. Les deux jeunes goûtaient à la vie nocturne avec un plaisir non dissimulé ; ils y oubliaient la rigueur de la mise à niveau de l'armée, ils manquaient parfois leurs devoirs pour pouvoir sortir, mais continuant de se donner corps et âme à leur avenir.

La nuit, et d'autant plus pendant les périodes de vacances, ils passaient des heures dehors, fréquentant les bars et les soirées dansantes. Ce n'était pas ce que préférait Harlock. Mais Aiko avait l'art et la manière de l'entrainer dans tous les hauts lieux de la vie nocturne de Berlin. Elle avait un don pour lui faire oublier sa répulsion du bruit et de la foule.

Mais dans ce petit bar, même le jeune homme ne refusait jamais d'y aller. Il arrivait même que ce soit lui qui y traîne Aiko. Quand ils dansaient ensemble, il n'y avait plus qu'eux, et ils partageaient un instant infini d'amusement et de complémentarité.

L'ambiance du lieu n'était pas particulièrement chère à l'un ou l'autre : lui était friand de romans historiques, elle d'ancienne science-fiction. Au contraire, le bar était décoré comme une taverne médiévale nordique, et malgré l'étroitesse du lieu, il ne désemplissait jamais avant quatre heures du matin. La musique jouait à plein volume, et ils buvaient et dansaient.

Les habitués étaient toujours attendris par le groupe de petits jeunes, ils s'étaient fait un nom à force de venir. Toujours les premiers à renchérir aux vieux couplets qu'on scandait, la coupe à la main, le sucre du vin cristallisant sur les lèvres et les étoiles brillant dans les pupilles dilatées par l'alcool, les jeunes gens qu'on appelait tendrement « gamins » et « sales gosses », les renvoyaient par contraste à leur propre âge avancé par leur jeunesse vibrante. Ils faisaient à eux seuls une animation suffisante pour dérider les vieux buveurs. Et quand ceux-ci commençaient à boire eux-mêmes, ils se rappelaient de vieux chants de fêtes sur lesquels dansaient les adolescents en battant la mesure du talon de leurs bottes.

Le groupe de jeune comprenait encore vaguement l'allemand, leur langue maternelle qui avait été remplacée par la langue universelle pendant leur enfance. Les vieux ouvriers parlaient mal la langue récente, qui avait remplacé leurs traditions. Ils avaient dû l'apprendre quand le gouvernement avait voté l'adoption sur Terre de ce langage qui remplacerait l'ancien, l'acculturation progressive au reste de l'univers. Mais ils chantaient en allemand, la langue de leurs ancêtres. Les enfants comprenaient à peine ce qu'ils disaient, mais finissaient toujours par chanter avec eux.

Assis avec Emeraldas et Harlock, Tochirô tenait ses doigts entrelacés avec ceux de la jeune femme. Aiko était parti leur chercher à boire. Une danse effrénée avec des flutes animait la salle, les rires sonores et les plaisanteries des buveurs sonnaient dans la pièce.

\- J'ai de quoi boire ! s'exclama Aiko en arrivant, un plateau à la main avec leurs consommations.

Elle s'était frayé un chemin dans la foule, on lui avait fait quelques plaisanteries. Il y avait peu de jeunots dans cet établissement.

\- C'est pas trop tôt ! plaisanta Harlock avec un sourire.

La jeune femme posa un verre devant Emeraldas et Tochirô, mais garda son propre verre et celui de son ami.

\- Je le garde, ça t'apprendra à te plaindre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ? demanda-t-il avec une lueur narquoise dans le regard.

\- Si tu veux ton verre, vient danser avec moi, voyou.

Le jeune homme se leva, et s'empara de sa taille, l'embrassant une seconde et elle répondit à son baiser, mais profitant de sa distraction, il attrapa l'un des verres qu'elle tenait, et lui dégaina un sourire terrible de fierté et de plaisanterie.

Les gens autour d'eux se mirent à rire en voyant qu'il profitait de son baiser pour lui reprendre la coupe d'alcool.

La musique s'amenuisa, et juste pour plaisanter, l'un des buveurs entonna un chant amusé, frappant la mesure dans ses mains.

\- _Ach komm du Schöne bring den Wein zu mir, bring den Wein zu mir, ich verdurste hier!_

Harlock descendit son verre, et le posa avec détermination sur leur table.

\- Allez, vient danser !

Le pianiste avait suivi le chant, ajoutant son clavier aux voix des buveurs. Quelques-uns les imitèrent et dansèrent avec eux, sur le rythme entêtant et répétitif du vieux refrain qu'ils chantaient. Répétant tout en dansant le motif de la chanson, et de ce qu'ils comprenaient, ils chantaient eux aussi, s'amusant comme des fous.

\- _Komm hier schenken uns jetzt ein !_

Harlock adorait voir le sourire de son amie fleurir et éclairer son visage, Il sentait ses mains courir sur ses bras, et l'entraîner avec elle dans sa danse effrénée. Le Diable prenait possession d'eux, mais c'était un diable qui leur faisait savourer l'instant et leur pulsion de vie, qui les faisait rêver d'un moment infini, leur faisant oublier les troubles politiques et leur avenir sanglant. Emeraldas, amusée, battait la mesure, ne comprenant pas l'allemand. Tochirô l'attrapa par la main, et l'amena avec lui pour danser eux aussi.

Cet instant de bonheur et de vertige heureux qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Tout comme cet amour qui infusait leur esprit et qui les détournait de la peur.

C'était pour cela que tous étaient heureux de les voir, ces sales gosses. Ils ne connaissaient pas encore la peur, le doute, l'angoisse. Ils n'étaient qu'insouciance, joie de vivre et bonheur simple.

Ils ne s'en doutaient pas, mais ce bar qu'ils adoraient perdrait de sa beauté dans l'avenir. Ce lieu de l'innocence et du bonheur simple perdrait ses fards, ne serait plus aussi fréquenté. Les gens mourraient, perdraient tout espoir face à ces lambeaux et à la vacuité que leur laisserait le gouvernement terrien. Elle continuerait d'y venir, même sans lui, sans eux.

Mais rien ne serait plus pareil.

* * *

Je suis encore en cours (au lieu de travailler, j'écris, ce n'est pas bien je sais), et j'ai passé le weekend à écouter "Tanz mit mir" de Faun. J'adore l'aspect positif de cette musique, avec le côté entraînant, et le jeu de séduction égal entre les deux personnages, sans que l'un ne se pose comme supérieur, ainsi que les valeurs positives qu'elle véhicule. Donc merci Faun ^^

J'aime à imaginer Aiko versée dans toutes les soirées de Berlin quand elle était ado, je la vois à dix-huit ans comme une fêtarde invétérée, là où plus tard viendra le temps de la désillusion. Elle sait cependant où sont ses limites, et elle travaille tout de même. Mais vivre le présent lui était sûrement plus important à cet âge-là.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !


	4. Une soirée mouvementée

Chronologie :

Cosmowarrior Zéro, pendant l'une des permissions (où Aiko déprime et - en général - ne dessaoule pas ...)

Informations complémentaires :

~ Ishikura : pour moi, une sorte de Tadashi dans CWZ ^^

~ Cendres : le quartier qu'ils habitaient enfants a été détruit pendant les bombardements de la guerre contre les Mécanoïdes. La mère et le frère cadet d'Aiko ont été victimes de ces bombardements.

* * *

Une soirée mouvementée

* * *

Un vent frais s'engouffrait par l'entrebâillement de la fenêtre et créait un courant d'air dans tout l'appartement. La jeune femme, accoudée au balcon, un verre de vin bon marché, acheté à moitié prix dans une grande surface de la capitale berlinoise, noyait sa solitude et son ennui entre deux sessions de missions spatiales sur le Karyu.

La ville clignotait encore de tous ses feux, les voitures flottant sur les routes surélevées, le bruit des klaxons et des freins crissant dans le vide pour ralentir une trop grande accélération sur la voie rapide, et tout le bruit caractéristique d'une mégalopole florissante, emplie de gens biens et riches, comme de malfrats et de pauvres, sans abris.

Aiko observait méthodiquement les dépôts du vin qui s'étaient envolés dans le liquide quand elle l'avait agité, et qui retombaient lentement au fond du globe en verre. Elle détestait l'inaction, et ces mois de permissions interminables la rendaient pessimiste au possible. Ça arrivait tellement vite, la fin des expéditions … Pourquoi deux mois dans l'espace passaient si rapidement, alors qu'un mois de permission était si long …

L'espace lui manquait être à bord, toujours poussé par l'adrénaline des combats, toujours se sentir dans une panade profonde car on a fait une erreur, ou que finalement, la douce monotonie du militaire s'installait sur le pont …

Oh, certes, il n'y avait pas que le combat qui lui manquait : entendre les cris courroucés de Marina qui râlait après le capitaine, Ishikura, se plaignant sans interruption, les bips répétitifs de Battlizer dans le coin du pont, Zero qui ne cessait de justifier chacune de ses actions auprès de son équipage suspicieux … Et elle, perdue au milieu de ce fouillis militaire, à rire des blagues vaseuses d'Umebara, à courir dans tous les couloirs du vaisseau, à frapper les sacs d'entrainement quand ça n'allait pas, à emmerder tout le monde à une heure du matin avec son alto, et à boire un verre avec le capitaine, à celui qui finira bourré le moins vite …

Le drapeau bleu et or, le drapeau de l'Indépendance, de la Flotte Indépendante terrienne, sa flotte. Celui sous lequel elle s'était toujours battue, et celui sous lequel elle souhaiterait mourir si elle devait en arriver là … Certes, elle aurait préféré mourir en tant que Capitaine sur son propre bâtiment, mais le Panzer n'était plus, et son titre n'était qu'une part de sa gloire passée … Oh, oui, elle avait dirigé le Panzer, pendant les dix heures les plus longues de sa vie. Son père lui avait mis sa casquette sur le front, et avait souri. Le Panzer avait pris fin sous son règne.

Elle pensait à Zero, puis par association d'idée, son esprit bifurqua vers l'Arcadia, et ses amis qui y vivaient. Harlock et Tochirô. Toujours eux …

Aiko finit son verre de vin. Non, si elle pense à eux, elle va finir par boire trop. Ce serait dommage de donner raison au barman du bout de la rue, ancien ami de son père, qui ne cessait de la reprendre sur sa consommation d'alcool. Ouais, elle buvait trop, et son foie en prenait pour son grade. Mais tant pis …

Et voilà ! Elle pensait à l'Arcadia ! Maintenant, une voix lui interdisait de toucher à la bouteille, mais une autre, copie conforme de cette dernière, insistait clairement pour que la jeune femme se serve un deuxième verre. Peut-être même un quatrième ou un cinquième en fait … Oh et puis, un dernier … Elle fixa son instrument, accroché au mur. Non, même ça ne la détendrait pas, et ne lui ferait pas penser à quelque chose d'autre. Et de toute façon, la concierge n'acceptait pas qu'elle joue de l'alto après vingt heures trente, et la bonne femme risquait de venir tabasser sa porte à grands coups de poings si elle le faisait …

Aiko s'enfonça sur son canapé, jambes repliées contre elle, et alluma vocalement son écran. Les informations passaient en boucle, dédramatisant les conflits inter-galaxiques …

On cogna à sa porte.

Quelle heure était-il ? Une heure du matin ? Qui venait la déranger ? Et à cette heure-ci ? Elle hésita un instant à aller ouvrir … et puis se leva, saisit son trousseau de clef et ouvrit la porte.

\- Que voulez-vous ? grogna-t-elle derrière son loquet de sécurité.

\- Aiko ? Ouvre, s'il te plaît !

\- Qui c'est ?

Un coup de sabre enfonça la sécurité de la porte, et projeta la jeune femme en arrière. Elle roula contre le portemanteau, puis se releva, bondit à sa commode, attrapa son arme, et se dissimula derrière le comptoir.

La personne avança dans la pièce, faisant résonner ses pas sur le parquet mal ciré, cherchant Aiko des yeux. La militaire hors exercice de sa fonction attrapa délicatement un chargeur de munitions, et rechargea son revolver en prenant soin de ne pas faire retentir la semelle contre la crosse. Elle respira un grand coup, se jeta par-dessus le buffet, et planta son arme dans la nuque de l'inconnu.

Il se tourna avec violence et enfonça son pied dans son abdomen, la plaquant contre le sol à une vitesse hallucinante. L'impact, s'il avait été fort, n'avait cependant pas été douloureux et avait juste eu pour effet la projection rapide de son corps soumis à la gravité contre le bois compact et grossier du plancher.

La main écrasée sous une botte épaissie d'une plaque métallique, la jeune militaire se retrouva, sans comprendre, avec une paume gantée d'un cuir épais et rêche, usé par endroits, comprimant sa bouche et pinçant son nez.

Sa respiration était coupée, le gant l'empêchait de respirer, et la panique commençait à insuffler son ardeur dans les veines bleues de la jeune femme. Sa main métallique courut le long du bras noir qui la maintenait au sol, et ses doigts, fines canetilles de fausse peau et de composantes robotiques tentèrent de desserrer l'étreinte qui étranglait dangereusement son emprise autours de son visage.

Soudain, les serres de cuir se détachèrent doucement de son menton : l'air pénétra en vagues intangibles dans ses poumons, venant en libérateur calmer l'emballement de son cœur et diminuer le rythme de l'organe qui était tout à coup devenu fou. Aiko se redressa, inspirant de grandes goulées d'air frais, faisant siffler ses cordes vocales au passage des microscopiques molécules.

Elle ramena sa main valide contre sa poitrine, souffrant encore de l'écrasement soudain sous les lourdes semelles en plomb. Son arme gémit un petit cliquetis discret en tombant sur les lames du parquet.

Ses yeux croisèrent le regard de l'envahisseur. Des prunelles brunes bien connues se cachaient entre les mèches folâtres d'une crinière tout aussi hâlée, d'un ton oscillant entre un bistre prononcé et l'acajou, frôlant peut-être la couleur de la feuille morte qui chute de son arbre. Une sorte d'uniforme bleu caeruleum à col dit « pelle-à-tarte » aux revers rouges immenses, endimanché d'un jabot blanc cassé et d'épaulettes dorées en fer, orné d'un crâne blanc et d'os croisés au niveau du cœur.

\- Mais t'es dingue ! s'exclama la jeune femme après avoir repris son souffle, une main posée sur son cœur pour contrôler inconsciemment, au travers du tissu de ses vêtements, la pulsation encore irrégulière de celui-ci.

\- Excuse-moi, répondit l'homme, faisant amende honorable de son geste, un sourire imperceptible sur les lèvres. Mais reconnait que tu m'as pointé ton canon dessus.

\- Tu as défoncé la porte de mon appart' à coup de sabre, et tu m'as attaqué.

Après un bref silence, elle se mit à rire.

\- Un point pour moi, annonça-t-elle.

Il sourit à son tour, et mima une petite tape sur le crâne de la militaire. Ils se relevèrent, et la jeune femme passa derrière le comptoir de sa cuisine, sortit un verre et une bouteille, tandis que l'homme fermait la porte de l'appartement. Le loquet de sécurité avait effectivement été découpé, tranché net dans la longueur, et ne servirait plus.

Elle lui tendit son verre, et servit l'alcool mordoré dans celui qu'elle avait vidé un peu plus tôt. Il s'assit sur le canapé, et Aiko préféra les bras du fauteuil. Le chat de la maison, alarmé par le bruit, s'était enfui dans la chambre, et revint en minaudant comme à son habitude, s'installant confortablement sur l'accoudoir du sofa. L'homme gratouilla affectueusement l'animal sous l'oreille, provoquant instantanément chez le matou un ronronnement digne d'une mobylette propulsée dernier cri.

\- Quel prétexte me vaut ta visite à une heure si tardive Frankie ?

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! réclama capricieusement le jeune homme brun.

En effet, Franklin Harlock Jr détestait qu'on l'appelle par son prénom (ça se comprenait) et Aiko adorait l'agacer en déclinant son patronyme en une myriade de surnoms plus débiles et infantilisants les uns que les autres, insupportant le jeune pirate de l'espace, qui lui, essayait (et réussissait plus ou moins) d'avoir un minimum de crainte et de respect de la part de ses ennemis. Car Aiko et Tochirô, depuis tout petits, différentiaient le fils du père en appelant le Harlock de la première génération « tonton Great » et leur ami « Frank » (parce que selon Aiko, trois ans : « Franklin, c'est trop long ! »). Le garçon avait bien essayé de trouver des sobriquets à ses deux amis pour se venger, mais il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire avec « Aiko » et « Tochirô ». Parmis les surnoms qu'ils lui avaient attribués, un bon nombre venait de leur enfance, mais l'ingénieur et la jeune femme (surtout elle d'ailleurs) redoublaient encore de créativité pour en inventer de nouveaux. Liste non exhaustive : Frankie, Frankreich (celui-là était déclinable en « Frank-Reich » pendant leurs années de collège), Frankenstein (sa cicatrice sur le visage avait inspiré celui-là à Tochirô après sa lecture de Mary Shelley) mais aussi d'autres plus proches d'un pseudonyme que d'un véritable surnom affectueux : Mister Cicatrice, Scar, le pirate, Hard Loque (les soirs de cuite en général), … et beaucoup d'autres encore.

\- J'arrête si tu m'expliques pourquoi tu débarques à l'improviste chez moi en tirant dans tout ce qui bouge, vieille brute.

\- T'es plus vieille que moi je te signale, sourit-il pour la provoquer.

Ces deux-là ensemble, sans Tochirô pour arbitrer le débat, pouvaient vite finir par mettre le salon du petit appartement berlinois dans un état de délabrement et de désordre avancé, quand ils commençaient à se taquiner de la sorte. C'étaient de vraies tornades sur pattes, équipées d'armes à feu, et très réactives à la moindre provocation. Ils étaient comme ça depuis tout gosse, et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui à vingt-trois ans que ça allait changer (bien qu'ils se soient quand même bien assagis depuis).

La jeune femme se leva de son fauteuil, attrapa le vase arborant des tiges fanées, le vida de ses fleurs dans l'évier, puis revint et en déversa une petite part du contenu en riant sur son ami.

\- Ça t'apprendra à parler de la sorte aux jeunes femmes, espèce de clephte !

Le pirate bondit du canapé à son tour, lui arracha le récipient des mains, et l'arrosa à son tour avec le liquide un peu daté.

C'était inhabituel que le jeune homme rentre dans son jeu. La militaire se demanda pourquoi son ami réagissait de la sorte, scrutant le moindre détail de son regard et de son visage souriant pour comprendre. Aucune réponse ne venait. En général, le jeune forban n'était-il pas déterminé, implacable, semblant être sans pitié, mais faisant cependant preuve d'un grand sens de l'honneur, et d'une immense compassion ? Harlock était un homme ayant hérité de toutes les qualités de son père : brave, posé, intelligent, idéaliste, et courageux malgré sa dissidence. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas une personne qui vous verserait le contenu plus ou moins daté d'un vase en plastique douteux pour répondre à votre moquerie.

Il posa le vase sur la table, puis retira ses gants. Tandis que d'une main il caressait les cheveux détrempés de son amie, l'autre dénouait habilement le nœud de son jabot. De sous sa veste, il sortit un petit colis emballé dans du papier recouvert d'une écriture fine et droite, en lettres cursives quelque peu tremblantes.

Le jeune homme lui tendit le paquet, un sourire sur son visage.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Aiko.

Surprise, la militaire ne fit aucun geste. Quel jour était-on ?

Ils y avaient pensé. Ses deux amis de toujours avaient pensé à son anniversaire. Et l'un des deux venait de braver un certain nombre de lois et de dangers pour venir le lui souhaiter en personne.

Elle ne les méritait pas …

La jeune femme reprit soudain conscience, et se jeta dans les bras d'Harlock pour masquer la gêne brouillant son visage d'une couleur alizarine peu seyante dans le col démesuré de son ami.

Ce dernier, se doutait bien que la jeune femme aurait cette réaction, il la connaissait bien (depuis toujours en fait). Il entoura les épaules de la militaire, et plongea son visage dans ses cheveux.

Elle lui avait proposé de lui céder son lit, mais il avait insisté pour dormir sur le canapé. La jeune femme avait longuement hésité à ouvrir le cadeau : plus jeune, ses parents se chamaillaient souvent sur la marche à suivre quand on offrait quelque chose à leurs enfants : d'un côté, Astrid, la femme forte de la maison, insistait pour que ses petits ouvrent le présent sur le moment, pour remercier immédiatement la personne de l'autre, Fukimasa tenait à ce que ses enfants respectent les coutumes avec lesquelles il avait lui-même été élevé, coutumes d'origine asiatiques tenant à ce qu'on ouvre le cadeau plus tard, et qu'on envoie également un présent en gage de remerciements.

Aiko ne savait que faire à propos du paquet enveloppé de papier, trônant sur sa commode, à moitié dans le vide. Elle l'avait posé négligemment là, et espérait qu'il ne chuterait pas.

La jeune femme se changea, heureuse de cette soirée qui, si elle avait commencé tristement, avait au final eu un certain nombre de rebondissements et de péripéties. Il était tard, l'alcool lui était un peu monté à la tête, et ce fut avec bonheur que la militaire se glissa dans ses draps, bien vite happée par les abysses sombres du sommeil.

* * *

Quand elle se leva le lendemain, il était près de sept heures. Harlock s'était glissé dans la chambre, silencieux comme un chat, (chat qui le suivait d'ailleurs partout depuis qu'il était arrivé) et l'avait réveillé doucement, déposant un baiser sur son front. Aiko avait grommelé quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à « pas maintenant, Battlizer », puis il l'avait tiré du sommeil définitivement en lui glissant à l'oreille :

\- Je dois partir. On se reverra bientôt.

A ces mots, la jeune femme s'était levée d'un bond, réalisant soudain qu'elle n'était pas sur le Karyu, mais bel et bien dans son petit appartement à Berlin. Elle s'accrocha à son cou comme un koala à sa branche, ne voulant pas le laisser partir. Le pirate lui rendit son étreinte, mais finit par sonner le départ en l'embrassant sur les lèvres, puis il se redressa, adressa une dernière caresse au félin de la maison, et sortit de la chambre sans un regard en arrière. Le bruit de ses bottes s'éloigna dans le couloir, le bruit de la porte qui se ferme retentit, le bruit cessa.

Les yeux bien ouverts, la tête posée sur l'oreiller, Aiko restait allongée pensivement, ses draps tourbillonnant autour d'elle sans qu'aucun n'ait bougé. Elle observait les petits rayons qui tentaient leur chance à travers les rideaux, espérant eux aussi la réveiller, mais la jeune femme était déjà consciente. Puis machinalement, elle passa une main sur son visage, qui termina sa course dans ses cheveux entrelacés par la nuit. Un soupir s'extirpa de ses poumons, et la militaire finit par se lever, ouvrir ses rideaux et se préparer un café. Le soleil pénétrait timidement dans l'appartement, le chat miaula pour réclamer sa pitance matinale, et tout avait repris son cours. Il ne s'était rien passé. Seule la flaque d'eau sur le parquet témoignait de leur bataille puérile de la veille (ou du matin même) et le paquet posé sur la commode, dans un équilibre de plus en plus précaire. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Le son métallique des bottes de son ami résonnait encore dans son cerveau, dont les rouages étaient encore embrumés par la courte nuit qu'elle avait eu. C'était comme s'il allait revenir, possiblement avec Tochirô cette fois, et qu'ils iraient boire un verre chez l'ami de leurs parents, ce barman qui désespérait toujours de les voir arrêter de se nourrir d'alcool.

Un jour, peut-être.

La bouteille de brandy sur sa table basse, les deux verres dépareillés posés à presque égale distance du flacon, vides, il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'elle buvait comme ça. Quand ils sortaient une bouteille avec Zero, les verres finissaient la soirée soit couchés sur le côté, sur la table, soit au sol, brisés. Avec Tochirô, la bouteille aurait eu une étiquette notifiant le contenu : « _saké_ ». Non, définitivement, il n'y avait qu'Harlock avec qui elle buvait du brandy, juste un verre en discutant, et que dans un réflexe commun, ils faisaient de leurs flûtes des satellites de la bouteille, corps célestes filiformes gravitant à distance égale de l'astre le plus important.

Assise dans son fauteuil, la jeune femme but son café en lisant un vieux journal, datant de sa dernière permission. Il faudrait qu'elle fasse des courses, aussi. Son frigidaire était aussi vide que la tête d'Ishikura.

* * *

En revenant du marché, la militaire rangea les courses dans ses placards, puis fit du ménage dans la maison, qui en avait bien besoin, et traumatisa le chat sans le vouloir pendant sa sieste digestive, en allumant l'aspirateur à un mètre de ses oreilles endormies.

Quand l'appartement fut propre, que les armoires furent rangées, que les vitres furent nettoyées, que le plancher fut ciré, que l'aspirateur et la serpillère furent passés, que les canapés furent nettoyés, que les coussins et matelas furent aérés, que la lessive fut séchée, que les surfaces furent dépoussiérées et que le balcon fut balayé, la jeune femme s'accorda une pause. Elle avait oublié de manger, et grignota un biscuit pour faire patienter son estomac mécontent, puis se laissa tomber sur son lit, laissant champs libre à la fatigue.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le paquet emballé qu'Harlock lui avait remis la veille. Elle se releva, lutta contre une chute de tension intempestive, récupéra ses capacités motrices sans attendre que celles-ci ne répondent présentes par elles-mêmes, et la militaire se saisit du petit colis.

Si l'emballage était constitué de feuilles jaunies recouverte des notes bleues prises à l'encre par Tochirô entre deux expériences, « Aiko » était marqué en lettres plus grandes au marqueur noir. On différenciait bien les écritures des deux hommes : l'un écrivait comme un médecin, d'une graphie imprécise et vive, quasi instinctive l'autre dessinait des lettres tremblantes comme celles d'un enfant apprenant à écrire, lettres attachées, droites et scolaires. La jeune femme ouvrit précautionneusement le papier, et en sortit un cadre, dans laquelle une vieille photographie trônait : les coins mangés par l'âge et l'humidité, les couleurs ternies par le temps, l'image de cinq enfants souriants, cartables au dos, agités par la rentrée scolaire. La photo était immobile, ayant stoppé le temps à l'instant où Ôyama avait appuyé sur le déclencheur, mais on imaginait, se souvenait de l'agitation et l'infernal mouvement de tous ces gosses qui ne cessaient de bouger, et de l'enfer pour prendre une photo nette.

En plus du cadre, il y avait un cahier, tout aussi usé que la photographie, remontant à plus de dix ans auparavant. Aiko avait tout de suite reconnu la couverture grise, et les pages pleines de taches d'encre, de doigts sales, et de chocolat.

Avant de tomber, frappée par le souvenir, la militaire décida de s'assoir sur son lit. Elle feuilleta le cahier, puis lut, déchiffra tout ce qui y était annoté. Sur les pages vieillies, les trois enfants avaient marqué, dessiné, gribouillé toutes les choses qu'ils avaient vécues : l'école, les disputes, les voyages, la joie de voir ses parents rentrer en permission, les embrouilles de frères et sœurs, les jeux, l'imagination d'enfants entre huit et douze ans.

Elle relut chacune des pages avec une grande attention, se rappela de détails qu'elle avait oubliés, comme des disputes puériles qu'elle avait eues avec Victor, son frère ainé, et qu'elle regretta avec peine : c'était idiot de se disputer pour un jouet, et maintenant que son frère était mort, elle trouvait ça d'autant plus stupide. Elle retrouva aussi les vacances qu'ils avaient passés ensemble avec Tochirô et Harlock, des tickets de bus ou d'avion collés, ou la joie de se retrouver après deux semaines de séparation des exercices scolaires annotés dans ce cahier, qui avait servi de brouillon les dessins de machines extraordinaires de Tochirô, les schémas d'armes et de robots ceux, moins fréquents d'Harlock, représentant des visages ou des paysages qu'elle reconnut parfois et les notes qu'elle avait inscrites, plaisantant sur le sujet ou la véracité du croquis tremblant réalisé par les enfant que ses amis étaient alors.

Des fois, entre deux pages, elle trouva des photos aux coins brûlés, dont elle ne se souvenait pas. C'était eux, sur les clichés, ces instantanés lui rappelaient des souvenirs, mais … n'avaient-ils pas brûlés dans les bombardements ? Comment ses amis avaient-ils récupérés ces photographies ?

Sur la dernière page, la jeune femme trouva une note plus récente que les autres :

« _C'est Tochirô qui a retrouvé ce cahier dans la cave de chez lui, avant qu'ils ne rasent les cendres de nos maisons. Il a découvert les photos, elles avaient survécu aux bombes. Ça fait longtemps qu'elles ont étés prises, on ne s'est pas souvenu de tout. Certaines datent d'il y a plus de vingt ans._

 _Ça nous a fait penser que la date de ton anniversaire arrivait. Vingt-quatre ans qu'on se connaît. Ce sera bientôt celui de Tochirô d'ailleurs._

 _Tu nous manques beaucoup, et on espère te revoir sur le Karyu le plus vite possible._

 _Joyeux anniversaire Aiko,_

 _Tochirô et Frank'. »_


	5. Miel et Alcool

Je suis en cours de littérature, et je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris, mais je n'ai rien écouté ^^ Prise d'une inspiration soudaine, j'ai écris ce petit texte pour faire passer le temps ... j'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

 **Miel et Alcool**

 _Petites perceptions et profondes inquiétudes_

* * *

Le bar était vaseux, glauque et sale. Une cape effleura le sol en remuant la poussière et la bière déshydratée, figée sur le parquet. On ne lui porta pas attention. Il s'assit au bar.

La musique trop forte et les cris brailleurs couvraient d'une chape étouffante cet endroit triste dans sa joie, rappelant par les rires des buveurs à quel point ils étaient pourris, pervertis, et seuls. Un havre de reclus qui avaient été délaissés, et qui ne croyaient plus en rien. Sauf en l'alcool, peut-être, dans son pouvoir fascinant et séducteur, celui d'effacer des mémoires les douleurs, les craintes et l'avenir proche d'une épouse qui les fustigerait quand ils rentreraient, ivres et vivants, mais plus proches encore de la mort qu'ils s'étaient seulement embourbés plus profondément dans leur bêtise au lieu de reprendre en main leurs vies.

On lui servit un verre de Brandy. Les lueurs dorées étincelaient dans le verre à pied sale, comme un joyau liquide brûlant, qui l'attirait comme le Diable tente les brebis égarées. Ses gants se plissèrent quand il bougea la main pour saisir ce pour quoi il était venu. L'alcool réverbérait sur le cuir brun des petits éclats vifs. Il se trouva soudain fasciné par la lumière qui semblait se cristalliser dans son verre, attiré par l'aspect mêlant érotisme et maléfice qui se concentrait là, pris au piège dans le calice embué par de trop nombreux lavages, terni et fêlé. La vapeur méphitique lui parvint quand il l'agita pour le faire décanter légèrement. Séduit, il le porta à ses lèvres gercées, et sentit la chaleur cascader dans sa gorge.

Il adorait ça.

Reposant délicatement le verre, il observa doucement autour de lui, ce monde qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, sans même le fréquenter. Aurait-il pu finir comme eux ? Son cœur se serra un instant. Lui, il s'était battu.

Mais cela servait-il à quelque chose, au fond ?

Cela n'avait fait qu'entamer ce qu'il défendait, arracher des morceaux d'idéaux, remis en question son amour pour la liberté. Le terrifiait au fond, lui faisait craindre de se débattre inutilement contre des systèmes établis et figés depuis trop longtemps déjà, comme la bière renversée s'était incrustée dans le plancher de ce bar.

On posa soudain un verre devant lui. Il croisa un éclair vert, qui le dévisagea avec intensité. Il inspira, surpris de voir qui se trouvait devant lui. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, un sourire qui trahissait une douleur incommensurable et terrifiante. Sa joue marquée par sa propre volonté et l'horreur guerrière rosit. Elle n'osa pas parler, et se contenta de tourner les talons.

Devait-il la rattraper ?

Il se contenta de prendre le verre, le vida, puis se leva lentement. Elle savait toujours quoi faire pour le réconforter. Si elle n'avait rien dit, c'était qu'elle ne voulait pas lui parler. D'une démarche mécanique et fatiguée, il traversa à nouveau le bar, et passa la porte.

La touffeur à l'intérieur lui avait fait oublier combien il faisait froid, dehors. La gifle que lui donna la nuit le réveilla.

Pour quoi se battait-il ? Un sourire fleurit sur son propre visage. Ce qu'il défendait était vain, il le savait, et il ne faisait qu'arracher des lambeaux au peu d'espoir qui lui restait. Son honneur s'était terni, et lui semblait de moins en moins désirable. Sa vivacité, sa jeunesse, sa force tout lui filait entre les doigts comme une poignée de sable, tout ça alors qu'il essayait encore de protéger ce à quoi il croyait tenir plus qu'à sa propre vie.

Horrifié par la vision qu'il avait eue, de cette femme qui lui était le miroir le plus désagréable à contempler, il était cependant profondément ému. Cette femme, belle comme la nuit, qui lui rappelait sans cesse qu'il était un idiot fini, et qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas douter de ce pourquoi il se battait.

Ce soir, même s'il doutait encore d'avoir son rôle à jouer, et de réellement protéger ce qu'il chérissait avant tout, il ne put oublier le feu qui brûlait dans ces yeux verts qu'il avait croisé.

Il s'enfonça dans la nuit sans se retourner.

Abandonnant derrière lui quelques autres morceaux d'espoir, qui brillèrent sous la Lune.


End file.
